


An Unexpected Meeting

by Chocoboy_James



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ala Mhigo (Final Fantasy XIV), Highlander Hyur (Final Fantasy XIV), Hyur (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M, Midlander Hyur (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoboy_James/pseuds/Chocoboy_James
Relationships: James Fortis/Stefan Fortis
Kudos: 1





	An Unexpected Meeting

The battle for Ala Mhigo continued on. The Alliance and resistance alike were fighting the Garleans valiantly, their hopes renewed. James tried to catch his breath after helping to take down one of the Magitek machines they brought with. A few Flames and Adders were cheering along. The young man leaned on his lance for a moment and made a big sigh.  
“Don’t celebrate just yet! We have more ground to cover, let’s move out!” one of the Maelstrom shouted and beckoned the forces over. 

James shook his head and smirked, the resolve of these men and women was admirable. The young man was pulling at the red bandana around his neck, and opened up the visor of his head piece. It was great and all, fighting for the Ala Mhigan resistance, but this weather plus his attire was not cut out for him at all. The remaining men and women ran ahead and left a panting James behind, who looked over to his fiance. 

“Are you well, love?” Stefan asked curiously and James made a soft smile.  
“Y-yes.” James sighed and tied his bandana loose and wiped the sweat of his forehead with it.  
“Need any healing?” the raven asked carefully and touched James’ shoulder for comfort.  
“I’m fine… Just tired.” the young man smiled weakly and Stefan shook his head slowly in response.  
“Sit down, and I shall tend to you.” 

James did as he was told to and sat down against the wall of one of the homes. Sitting in the shades for only a moment, already made him feel better. Stefan focussed on a simple healing spell, and immediately James felt himself feel better.  
“That should give you enough energy to help you through this.” Stefan smiled softly and gave a soft pat on James head who chuckled back. “Now let’s regroup with-” 

Suddenly rushed footsteps were heard, and before James could act, Stefan was swept of his feet and rolled over the ground.  
“Stefan!” James shouted and got a tight grip on his lance, and swung it towards the Garlean lancer who interrupted them. “You’ll die for that!” James growled whilst closing his visor, and made a few swoops towards the Garlean who dodged it with ease. The young man became frustrated by the swiftness of the soldier, and tried to make a lunge forward.  
With a loud scream, he put all his strength into it, yet to no avail. 

The Garlean soldier once more dodged, and James’ lance made a loud impact on the floor. James lost his balance and rolled over the ground. It was a few seconds later he came to a stop and he heard the quickened footsteps of his enemy approaching.  
“Die, scum!” the man yelled and aimed the point of his lance to James’ chest. A small gasp and he rolled away, but the Garlean adjusted fast. He thrusted on towards the young fighter, yet always on the spots where James was but a mere second ago. “Lay still, boy!” the man hissed. Eventually he pierced but a small bit of James’ uniform, but it was enough to interrupt the young man’s attempt to dodge. 

“How good of you to behave.” the Garlean joked as he chuckled. “You Resistance scum are the only ones between me and my freedom.” he spit on the ground next to James who grinned behind his visor, his small tugs had made the uniform rip slightly, one strong tug should suffice to rip himself free. “So do please make it easy on me.” The man got out a small dagger he had wrapped on his uniform and bend down over James’ body. The young man saw this opportunity, and made one final tug on his uniform.

A loud rip, and James was free. “Why you little shite!” the Garlean cursed as James rolled over to his lance and readied himself to face his opponent once more.  
“It will take more than that to bring me down, old man!” the young man was sweating like mad behind his visor, and the drops had already entered his eyes, making it burn slightly. If only he could put that blasted headpiece off, and wipe his brow. 

Clearly upset by the small remark James made, the soldier rushed over to him and thrusted down his spear. Another dodge, and yet the blonde could feel it was only a slight miss. What he didn’t notice, was the Garlean’s hand going for his neck. His breath skipped the moment the strong grasp of the hand was tightened around his throat. “Let’s see how you like this.”  
The man pulled his lance back, and James made a loud gasp. The sharp blade of the lance rushed past his leg, resulting in a deep cut. 

The Garlean kicked James down on the ground and once more readied to strike him down.  
“Oh no you won’t!” Stefan’s voice echoed through the street and a well placed Ruin spell knocked the man off of his feet. The raven wiped the blood off his cheek and readied another spell, the fire was burning in his eyes, and he clearly was not to be trifled with. He even ordered the Emerald carbuncle to stand on the man’s chest to keep him down.  
James got up slowly, limping on his injured leg. Carefully he grabbed his lance once more and leaned on it, looking down towards the Garlean that was now groaning in pain on the floor. 

“Wait- Stefan, I think that was enough.” James spoke as he caught his breath. The heat became unbearable, and the warmth of his blood gushing down over his leg wasn’t helping either. He fell back down on his backside and felt the world spinning.  
“James!” he heard Stefan shout in worry and he heard his lover coming closer. “let’s remove that helmet, you must not overdo it.”  
The blonde felt his headpiece being removed and a soft yet warm breeze went over his face. He was gasping for air, and his whole body began to feel numb. 

“Not now…” he mumbled, as he knew all too well what this feeling meant.  
“This is what I am here for, remember?” Stefan smiled with concern. “To help you once your body fails you.” Again, the raven went to heal James, who immediately felt his body react to the charged aether running through him. “I’m here for you, James, just hold on.”  
Suddenly they both heard the Garlean on the floor laughing. A very disgusted look of Stefan followed. 

“Is there anything you want to say?” the healer asked coldly. Already reaching for his book, to make the the Carbuncle do more than just keep the man down.  
James looked over and saw the soldier just on the ground lying with his arms and legs spread out, his laugh sounded almost relieved.  
“No wonder your fighting techniques were so familiar.” the soldier laughed on, and yet the two lovers were both very confused. “I couldn’t believe it at first, but that arcanist over there speaking your name twice, has confirmed it.” the man sat up, the spell of the Carbunble fading, as Stefan seemed too confused to act. The soldier’s eyes widened as soon as he saw the blonde ruffled hair of James. Blinking a few times he now witnessed he was completely right. 

“Confirmed what…?” James asked hesitantly, and the man noticed he was still suspicious with his mask on. He carefully stood up, and yet, so did Stefan ready to strike him down with another Ruin spell should the soldier try something funny. Taking off his head garnement, he heard James gasp. 

“F-father!?”  
Stefan’s eyes widened at this response and looked from James, to the revealed soldier.  
“James, it is good to see you again.” The Highlander sighed and rushed over to aid James. Although James didn’t seem any want for aid and hugged the man tightly instead. Tears were now mixed with the sweat and blood on his face and soon after he heard his father cry softly as well. 

Stefan made a relieving sigh, and joined them on the floor, giving them both aid and succor. The two relieved themselves of the hug, and Nathaniel smiled softly towards Stefan.  
“My thanks for that, lad. And my apologies for swooping you on the floor.” the Highlander threw his helmet away, his face showing utter disgust. 

“Father?” a shy and cautious James looked up, somewhat frowning towards his father. “It might be fortunate that we meet like this in battle, but pray tell, why are you fighting on the side of the Empire? I- I thought you died!”  
James’ father made a heavy sigh, his expression clearly showing the sorrow he had gone through.  
“Oh I died, my son.” he spoke, his voice somewhat ashamed. “I might be alive here now, in front of you, breathing and fighting with all the strength I have left. But this shame… I could as well be dead.” 

“What happened?” James asked carefully, now clearly understanding it was not with choice his father was here.  
“During the Calamity, Gridania was hit pretty badly, as you might as well have noticed after you’ve returned.” Nathaniel started. “Your mother and I were forced to flee our home, but little did we know we ran straight into a Garlean squadron. They overpowered me and took me and your mother straight to the nearest Castrum.” 

James widened his eyes, realising that his mother could be alive too. Not hesitating one second, he asked the inevitable question.  
“Is mother alive?” his voice shook, was this really happening? All these years of thinking they were dead.  
“She is, but still captivated by the Garleans.” Nathaniel admitted in shame. “They threaten with her life as soon as I defy orders, or choose not to fight for them.”  
“They what?” James’ voice raised, and sudden anger rushed through him, Stefan hushed him down and now was tending the cut on his leg. 

“Calm down, love. Don’t move your leg too much.”  
“The lad’s right, do not overdo yourself.” James’ father smiled softly and got up himself and got a good grip on his lance. “I suppose now it is the time to fight for the winning side.” he grinned madly, and James smiled softly. Stefan however was frowning towards the man, clearly James’ father did not make a very good first impression. 

“Where is your rendezvous point, lad?” Nathaniel asked curiously. “We might need to take you there in order to mend your wounds.  
“I can still fight, father.” James smirked softly, and stood up with Stefan’s help, clearly he saw how Stefan was bothered by how he was addressed. “But first, let me have the honour of introducing you to Stefan, my fiance.” Stefan glanced over towards the Highlander, who seemed to have frozen. His facial expression seemed to have just gone stuck. “Stefan, my love, meet Nathaniel, my father.” James casually continued with a smile, knowing clearly how awkward he just made this situation. 

“Fiance?” the man stammered, clearly taken by surprise. Stefan chuckled, clearly amused at how James approached the situation, and broke the ice.  
“My pleasure…”  
“Goodness, lad.” Nathaniel chuckled along, and even put on a good slap on Stefan’s shoulder. it slammed all the air out of the raven’s lungs and suddenly his chuckle went over to a heavy cough. “Was that a little too heavy for you?”  
“Stop teasing him.” James shook his head and sighed softly, giving soft pats on Stefan’s back.  
“Right, now,” his father turned back towards his son. “James, I appreciate your will to still fight, but we need to bring you back to camp.”  
The blonde once more protested, but Nathaniel wouldn’t have it. 

“I’ll carry you over, just tell me where to go.”  
After another few protests, James eventually got picked up by his father and with Stefan making sure the coast was clear they made their way towards the nearest camp of the resistance.


End file.
